Uma Noite Mágica
by DannaWAT
Summary: Apenas um One Shot D/E, para comemorar a chegada do ano novo. E com uma breve alusão a Smarty...


**Uma Noite Mágica**

**Gênero:** Romance/ Humor

**Quando:** Numa possível 8ª temporada? Vai saber né? Não custa nada sonhar... : )

**Personagens:** Danny & Elena :)

**Shippers:** D/E (obvio:) com uma breve alusão a Smarty

**Nota do autor:** Nenhum personagem de Without a Trace me pertence escrevo apenas por diversão e por estar com saudade do Sr. e da Sra. Taylor... O casal mais fofo de WAT... : )

.....

...

**NY – 31 de Dezembro - Unidade de Pessoas Desaparecidas - FBI...**

*************

*******

***  
**

Sob a varanda do 22º andar um lindo casal observava o céu com um olhar encantado... E os fogos de artifícios estourando ao fundo, deixava um colorido diferente e genuinamente especial ao céu que hoje estava bastante estrelado, sorrindo ele olha para ela que o reverencia com o mesmo olhar apaixonado, trajando um belo smoking, ele olhava novamente para a mulher que agora estava em volta de seus braços usando um lindo vestido preto impecavelmente ajustado ao seu belo corpo, maquiagem leve, brincos e acessórios delicadamente belos que pareciam serem feitos exclusivamente para ela usá-los, os seus cabelos de ébano perfeitamente arrumados em um belo coque, o perfume natural e marcante de sua pele, ela era simplesmente magnífica, ele a amava mais que tudo, e não se cansava de admirá-la e de repetir a si mesmo todos os dias que ele era o homem mais sortudo da face da terra por que ele a tinha em sua vida e por que ela também o amava da mesma forma. Hoje, a sua vida era perfeita... E ele tinha absolutamente tudo o que sempre quis... Tinha a sua própria família, uma filha, que mesmo não sendo sua filha biológica, mas que no coração de Danny ele já era o pai Sophie desde o primeiro dia em que viu a sua pequena princesa... E acima de tudo ele tinha Elena... Aquela que era o amor de sua vida a sua razão de existir... Ele sorri novamente e a beija com paixão sob o brilho dos fogos de artifícios que ainda estouravam a sua volta... Momentos depois...

"Feliz ano novo Sra. Taylor..." Ele diz logo após o beijo o primeiro beijo do ano do casal Taylor...

"Feliz ano novo, mi amor..." Ela diz com um sorriso encantador ainda nos braços do agente Taylor

"Queria que Sophie estivesse aqui com a gente..." Ele diz a devorando com o olhar

"Eu também..." Ela sorri então, ele apóia a sua testa a dela... E ela suavemente acaricia a face esquerda Danny com a sua mão direita enquanto ele sorri um suspiro é ouvido... E ele continua...

"Mas, eu não a condeno por ela querer passar o ano novo em Porto Rico..." Ele sorri ainda apoiado a testa de Elena ele coloca a sua mão esquerda sobre a mão direita dela que ainda está acariciando o seu rosto... E então ele a beija suavemente nos lábios, logo após o beijo ela diz:

"Nem me fale... ao pensar que poderíamos estar nós quatro essa hora em alguma praia de Porto Rico, comemorando esse novo ano que se inicia, junto das pessoas que mais amamos na vida..." Ela diz com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos fechados então Danny retira a sua testa que estava apoiada a de Elena e abaixa um pouco a cabeça para poder olhá-la nos olhos então ele percebe que Elena que ainda está com os olhos fechados após alguns segundos ela sente que ele se afastou e então ela abre os olhos, e se depara com o olhar confuso de seu marido...

"como assim nós quatro?" Ele perguntou confuso

"Bem... é que..." Ele a interrompe quando ela iria lhe responder

"Ah, claro a sua mãe... é verdade poderíamos estar todos em Porto Rico essa hora..." Ele diz com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e passando a mão sua direita sobre a sua nuca gesto este que ele sempre fazia quando ficava sem graça, ela então sorri antes de lhe responder...

Danny e Elena estavam em uma festa Black tai de Réveillon organizada pelo FBI no qual eles assim como Jack, Sam, Martin e Vivian não poderiam faltar... Procurando um lugar mais reservado onde pudessem ficar um pouco a sós eles então resolveram fugir um pouco e então resolveram ir até a varanda do seu próprio escritório na Unidade de Pessoas Desaparecidas, alheios a festa que estava acontecendo no andar de cima... Inicialmente Danny e Elena tinham combinado de passar o ano novo e de ficarem mais alguns dias em Porto Rico junto com Sophie, mas com o repentino imprevisto, Sophie com o consentimento de Elena e Danny foi para Porto Rico com a sua avó Isabel para passar o réveillon com os seus tios e primos...

"Não, mi amor ai seriamos cinco..." Ela sorri e o olha intensamente com o mesmo brilho no olhar de quando ela lhe perguntou por que ele era tão bom para ela, no dia do desaparecimento de Bianca Gonzáles, e que ele lhe respondeu que era por que ele a amava... Então, ele a olha novamente confuso tentando decifrar o motivo do seu intenso olhar...

"O que? Como assim?" Ele pergunta a olhando nos olhos

"Eu, você, Sophie e... Bem eu ainda não posso afirmar se vai ser ele ou ela..." Ela diz pausadamente sem retirar o seu olhar dele e segurando a mão direita de Danny ela a coloca sobre o seu ventre então ela sorri e diz "Danny, Você vai ser papai... eu estou grávida..."

"Elena, eu... Eu vou ser papai?" Perguntou ainda confuso, mas com um sorriso enorme nos lábios...

"Sim... mi amor, você vai..." Ela sorri

"Nós vamos ter um bebê?" Ele perguntou sorrindo

"Sim, nós vamos..." Ela sorri novamente

"Eu te amo..." Ele diz emocionado, e uma lágrima cai sobre a sua face esquerda então, Elena faz o mesmo movimento que Danny sempre fazia quando a via chorar, ela segura a lágrima de Danny com o seu polegar direito e a beija, ele sorri coloca os seus braços envolta da cintura de Elena e a beija nos lábios com paixão para segundos depois abraçá-la carinhosamente...

"Eu também te amo mi amor... mas você realmente está feliz com essa notícia por que nos casamos há poucos meses e..." Ele a interrompe com um outro beijo apaixonado e ainda a segurando em seus braços ele diz...

"Elena... Você não faz idéia do quanto eu estou feliz com isso... Ter um filho com você, a mulher que eu mais amo no mundo... Isso é um sonho..." Ele diz com uma voz suave e sincera

"Apenas do mundo?" Ela pergunta sorrindo fazendo uma breve referência à noite em que Danny a pediu em casamento

"Do universo, mi amor... Esse é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber... Eu te amo tanto..." Ele a beija apaixonado com os braços novamente em volta da cintura de Elena a puxando o mais próximo possível de seu corpo e o único som que podem ouvir e o barulho de suas respirações e as batidas de seus corações os seus lábios se destacam apenas para Elena poder dizer...

"Eu também... Mi amor..." Ao som dos fogos que ainda decoravam o céu de NY para comemorar a chegada do novo ano... Com um pequeno sorriso, ficando na ponta dos pés e colocando os seus braços entorno do pescoço de Danny os seus rostos se encontram novamente assim como os seus lábios que se tocavam em um beijo carinhoso e muito apaixonado, o ano novo que se iniciava já trazia boas novas para o casal Taylor a chegada de um bebê sempre é um motivo de alegria ainda mais se esse bebê for um bebê Delgado Taylor para o casal Taylor 2010 seria um ano mágico...

"Dança comigo?" Ele pergunta após o beijo com um sorriso a lá Danny Taylor simplesmente irresistível...

"Agora?" Ela pergunta

"Sim, quer um momento mais perfeito que esse..." Ele diz com todo o seu charme...

"Verdade..." Ela concorda

"Olha, eu sei que eu não sou um exímio dançarino... E que realmente não tenho feito qualquer progresso desde o nosso casamento, mas eu prometo que serei um aluno ainda mais dedicado..." Ele sorri

"Não seja bobo você é esforçado... Além do, mas você é o meu aluno preferido..." Ela sorri

"Também eu sou o único..." Ele disse

"Por isso mesmo, então se sinta privilegiado... Por ter aulas exclusivas comigo, querido..." Ela diz no mesmo tom de Danny

"Sinto-me assim todos os dias e sabe por que? Por que tenho você na minha vida... E eu agradeço todos os dias por isso" Ele diz o mais charmosamente possível e ela treme por dentro... E ele sorri para o efeito que suas palavras causaram em Elena

"E então querida dança comigo?" Ele pergunta novamente olhando diretamente em seus olhos...

"Mas, aqui não tem música Danny..." Ela diz sorrindo

"Isso não é problema..." Ele rapidamente coloca as mãos na cintura de Elena e a aproxima de seu corpo e rapidamente os braços de Elena já estão envolta do pescoço de Danny, ele envolve os seus braços em torno dela como um abraço Danny se curva um pouco para poder ficar a altura de Elena... Segundos depois eles começam a dançar lentamente e então encostando a sua bochecha na bochecha de Danny ela sussurra bem próximo ao seu ouvido esquerdo com os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios...

"Só não cante o Hokey-pokey mi amor..." Ela sorri mais ainda ao sentir o sorriso de Danny se formando em sua bochecha...

"Oh, não subestime o Hokey-pokey querida... Ou você não se lembra de uma certa vez aqui mesmo neste escritório..." Ele pergunta fazendo referência a vez em que ele e Elena estavam tentando ensaiar a música do casamento, e que Danny não conseguia acompanhar os passos de Elena e quando tudo parecia que iria terminar em briga por causa do estado de nervos de Elena com a proximidade do casamento e por que o planejamento do casamento tinha tomado grandes proporções e tudo o que ela realmente queria era um casamento pequeno, algo simples, apenas ela e Danny e ninguém mais... Naquele dia Elena finalmente tinha tido o seu momento noivazilla, mas no final tudo terminou bem e eles acabaram mesmo foi dançando o Hokey-pokey em pleno escritório do FBI... Tudo bem que ninguém os viu dançar naquela noite, mas de qualquer forma eles não ficaram sem a sua dança afinal...

"Sim... É verdade e você tinha toda razão aquela dança realmente era estúpida..." Ela diz sorrindo ao mencionar a difícil dança que haviam escolhido na ocasião

"Eu sei eu sempre tenho razão..." ele diz com um sorriso zombeteiro e com a sua modéstia de sempre

"Também não é assim mi amor... Mas, devo admitir dessa vez você estava absolutamente certo..." ela diz com os olhos fechados e sendo guiada por Danny enquanto dançavam...

"Ótimas lembranças daquela noite não é mesmo?" Ele perguntou

"Uh, as melhores mi amor..." Ela concordou com os olhos fechados

"Já temos o que contar para os nossos netos..." Ele sorri

"Nossos netos?" ela perguntou sorrindo

"Mas, claro nós vamos envelhecer juntos Delgado... Não aceito alternativas..." Ele diz com o mesmo sorriso

"Nem eu..." Ela sorri

"Demorei tanto para achar alguém como você, que agora que eu te encontrei eu não vou te perder por nada... Só se você quiser me deixar... Mas devo dizer que se isso acontecer o meu coração vai ficar em pedaços..." Ele diz suavemente, mas com um leve tom de brincadeira

"Só se eu fosse louca, querido... Essa possibilidade não existe eu amo você seu bobo..." Ela sorri e só interrompe a dança para beijá-lo nos lábios com paixão...

"Que bom, por que isso acabaria com o meu pobre coração, Delgado..." Ele diz fazendo charme e colocando as mãos sobre o seu coração

"Oh, Pobrecito..." Ela sorri e o beija novamente nos lábios

"Elena, eu te amo tanto..." Ele diz a devorando com o olhar e colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda da agente Delgado Taylor...

"Eu sei... Eu também te amo, mi amor... Tanto que você não pode nem imaginar..." Ela sorri e ele a beija carinhosamente, eles se abraçam e segundos depois já estão dançando novamente com os mais belos sorrisos em seus rostos e agora ao som de uma música bastante familiar, Danny novamente está cantarolando o Hokey-pokey bem próximo ao ouvido de Elena, e ela repete o gesto que fez da última vez em que ela e Danny dançaram o Hokey-pokey no escritório... Ela sorri fazendo um sinal de negativo com a cabeça e então, ela coloca as suas mãos para tapar os ouvidos de Danny que continuava cantarolando o Hokey-pokey... Segundos depois Elena se junta a Danny e agora ambos estão dançando e cantarolando o famoso Hokey-pokey e continuavam sorrindo como duas crianças, Só que agora Danny e Elena não estavam sozinhos... Diferente da última vez eles agora eram observado por dois pares de olhos atentos, que sorriam para a imagem dos dois latinos que dançavam a sua frente perdidos em seu próprio mundo...

"Acho melhor falarmos com eles depois Sam..." Disse Martin que vestia um smoking parecido com o de Danny só mudando a cor da gravata borboleta.

"Você tem toda razão Martin... Acho melhor nós voltarmos para a festa... Depois nós falamos com eles..." Disse sorrindo a agente Spade vestida com lindo vestido azul, levemente decotado e perfeitamente ajustado ao seu corpo, cabelos bem arrumados e uma maquiagem leve

"Bem, quando o Sr. e a Sra. Taylor saírem do universo paralelo em que se encontram nós falaremos com eles, mas afinal o que é isso que eles estão dançando?" Ele perguntou sorrindo dando o braço direito a agente Spade que gentilmente aceita...

"Não sei querido... Mas tenho a leve impressão de que eles não sairão nem tão cedo..." Ela sorri e então, eles caminham de volta para a festa deixando o casal Taylor sozinhos... Perdidos em seu pequeno universo particular...

**The End.**

***********

*******

***  
**

**Nota do autor: Feliz 2010 a todos! **

Obrigada, por lerem e Sintam-se á vontade se quiserem comentar... E só para não perder o Hábito...

**D/E Forever!!! :)**


End file.
